Anaksymenes z Miletu
Anaksymenes z Miletu (ur. w pierwszej poł. VI wieku p.n.e., zm. w drugiej poł. VI wieku p.n.e. – grecki filozof przedsokratejski, myśliciel, uczeń Anaksymandra. Jeden z najważniejszych przedstawicieli jońskiej filozofii przyrody. Do naszych czasów zachowało się kilka fragmentów pism oraz świadectw na jego temat. Jest uznawany za współtwórcę, wraz ze swoim nauczycielem Anaksymandrem, pierwszego w dziejach spisanego traktatu filozoficznego starożytnych Greków i kultury zachodniej pt. O naturze (gr. Perì physeos), którego zachowały się do dzisiaj jedynie trzy fragmenty. Życiorys Na podstawie informacji przekazanych przez starożytne źródła nie można ustalić pewnej chronologii jego życia. Współcześnie przypuszcza się, że urodził się w pierwszych dziesięcioleciach VI wieku p.n.e, zaś umarł w końcowych dziesięcioleciach tegoż wieku. Anaksymenes pochodził prawdopodobnie z Miletu i był uczniem oraz następcą Anaksymandra, będącego z kolei kontynuatorem myśli swojego nauczyciela – Talesa. Działalność filozoficzna Poglądy i twierdzenia filozoficzne Arché'' jako powietrze Anaksymenes wprowadził zmiany do teorii swojego nauczyciela. Według niego „zasada” wciąż była nieokreślona wielkościowo oraz ilościowo, natomiast wbrew nauce Anaksymandra, pierwotna materia nie wywodziła się z nieokreślonego „bezkresu”, zaś z nieskończonego powietrza i różnych jego form. Tak opisywał to Teofrast z Eresos (ok. 370—287 p.n.e.): Zdaniem współczesnych historyków filozofii Anaksymenes zmodyfikował zasadę swojego nauczyciela, zmieniając jej prastrukturę na powietrze, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie potrafił wyjaśnić w jaki sposób powstające z „bezkresu” przeciwieństwa, oddzielając się od siebie, mogłyby wytwarzać różnorodne rzeczy. Według świadectwa Symplicjusza z Cylicji zawartego w komentarzu do Arystotelesa pt. De caelo Anaksymenes uznał powietrze za arché, ponieważ „powietrze łatwiej aniżeli jakakolwiek inna rzecz poddaje się przemianom”, i na skutek tego lepiej niż cokolwiek innego nadaje się do tego, aby uznać je za zasadę zdolną wytworzyć wszystko co istnieje. Przekazał on także przez Aëtiosa (I—II w.), we fragmencie drugim De caelo, następująco: Giovanni Reale (1931—2014) na podstawie tych słów przypuszcza, że Anaksymander wyprowadził swoją prazasadę z obserwacji bytu ożywionego, który faktycznie żyje dopóty, dopóki oddycha – tzn. wdycha i wydycha powietrze, a umiera, kiedy wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. Prowadzi to do wniosków, że powietrze, które jest niezbędne człowiekowi oraz innym istotom żywym, niezbędne jest tak samo wszystkim innym rzeczom, zjawiskom, a w szerszym ujęciu – całemu „kosmosowi”, który Anaksymenes pojmował jako ożywiony. Inni historycy filozofii, jak Eduard Zeller (1814—1908) oraz Rodolfo Mondolfo (1877—1976) zwracali również uwagę na to, że sama obserwacja faktu, iż z nieba (tzn. z powietrza) pada deszcz (tzn. woda) i spadają pioruny (tzn. ogień) i w niebo unoszą się z powrotem opary i wyziewy, mogła skłonić Anaksymenesa do wybrania powietrza jako prazasady. Przemawiać za tym również mogło to, że powietrze nie ma dla oka określonych granic, więc dobrze nadawało się do tego, by pojąć je także jako nieskończone. Do tego zagadnienia nawiązywali w starożytności także Hipolit Rzymski (II—III w.): Jak również kilka wieków później Olimpiodor Młodszy (VI w.): Jak wyjaśnia G. Reale określenie „bliskie temu co niecielesne” w tym fragmencie wyraża właśnie to, że powietrze jest „niewidzialne”, tzn. – nie można go dostrzec. Wykazuje ono również, że powietrze nie ma granic – jest zatem nieskończone w odróżnieniu od wszystkiego innego co z niego powstaje, a co jest widzialne, skończone i ograniczone. '''Powstawanie rzeczy z powietrza' Według starożytnych opisów Cycerona (106—43 p.n.e.) oraz Augustyna z Hippony (354—430), Anaksymenes nazywał powietrze bogiem, a także bogami nazywał rzeczy powstające z powietrza... Powiązane pojęcia * arché (prazasada); * filozofia przyrody; * Milet; * powietrze; Osoby: * Anaksymander z Miletu (ok. 611—po 546 p.n.e.); * Tales z Miletu (ok. VII—VI w. p.n.e.). Uwagi Źródła Bibliografia: * Giovanni Reale: Historia filozofii starożytnej. Tom I – od początków do Sokratesa. Wydawnictwo KUL, wydanie drugie, Lublin 2012, 978-83-7702-523-9. Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Filozofia Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Starożytna Grecja Kategoria:Urodzeni w VI wieku p.n.e. Kategoria:Zmarli w VI wieku p.n.e. Kategoria:Filozofowie starożytnej Grecji Kategoria:Starożytni greccy pisarze i poeci Kategoria:Presokratycy Kategoria:Ludzie związani z Miletem